A New Beginning
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: Buffy and Spike get married. Brittany approved. Some apperances eventually. Finished.
1. Goin' To The Chapel

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S. Joss Whedon is god of the Buffyverse. So is Mutant Enemy. I'm just a teenage girl with small amounts o' stuff.

Buffy woke up and realized it was 7:00 pm. She looked around to see where she was. She then remembered where she was. She was in Las Vegas. She was with Spike in Las Vegas to get married. The two of them decided that it would be just the two of them to get married and go back to Sunnydale. The Scoobies were told that Buffy and Spike went to Las Vegas to stop some Shoushaw Demons. Buffy noticed that it was dark out so she called Spike.

"Spike come on we should go to the chapel."

"One bloody minute love."

"Spike come out here now," called Buffy as she smirked.

"I told you one bloody minute."

"Spike come on now or we could just not get married today."

Spike came over to her really quick to go get married.

"Spike maybe we shouldn't get married today."

"Buffy ya know we should get married just . . ."

"Just that you have cold feet."

"You bloody well know that vampires don't get cold feet love."

"Yeah right, when pigs fly."

"So should we get going Spike?"

"Sure love."

About twenty minutes later Buffy and Spike pulled up to a little chapel and they walked in hand in hand.

"Ah. Another young couple ready to tie the knot and join each other in holy matrimony." said the red demon from across the room.

After they got married they walked out of the chapel hand in hand.

"Spike what'll we do when we get back to Sunnydale."

"What do you mean love."

"Well we'll have to tell the Scoobies, Dawn, and Giles. Then we'll have to figure out where to live."

"Love we'll just have to figure all of the bloody problems when we get back to Sunnyhell."

Buffy and Spike drove of into the night back to Sunnydale. Only to find their pasts back home.

Please Read and Review. Stay tuned for the next chapter of A New Beginning.


	2. Angel and Drusilla

A New Beginning

A/N: Please R + R. I forgot to mention thanks to my good friend Brittany. 

Disclaimer: I don't own B. T. V. S. it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Hyperion Hotel, L.A. 10:00 pm,

Angel walked through the door. He heard Connor crying and soft footsteps upstairs with a soft voice singing "Twinkle, Twinkle littlie star". Angel went upstairs and smiled when he saw Fred rocking Connor as she sang with her soft, angelic voice. 

"Fred, I can take it from here," whispered Angel so he wouldn't awake the now sleeping Connor.

"I'll just put him back in his bed."

"Thanks again Fred. I hope Connor wasn't too much trouble."

"He was great."

"See you tomorrow," they said at the same time.

"_I wonder if I popped the question to Buffy would she say yes," thought Angel._

The next morning when Cordelia got to work Angel had to talk to her.

"Cordelia. What would you say about going back to Sunnydale for a couple of days?"

"Sure Angel. Why?"

"To visit Buffy and pop the question."

"Ah, one of those visits."

"Well, yes."

"Sure why not?"

That night Angel, Cordy, and a sleeping Connor got into the car and drove off to Sunnydale.

Tijuana, Mexico 10:00 pm.

Drusilla was lying on her little cot and was being pouty as usual. Everything was so different from before. She dumped Shroom, her fungus demon lover, and missed Spike. She was his sire so he was rightfully hers. 

"Ms. Edith, do you miss Spike too?"

"I know you do."

"Think of all the happy people he's been eating and how lonely he's been."

Drusilla smiled her pouty but wicked little smile, looked around her room. She packed her things in a flash and put the bags in her car.

"Come along Ms. Edith, we're going on a trip to see Spike and bring him home."

Drusilla drove off in a flash to go to Sunnydale." 


	3. Oh No!

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters.

A/N: This is the first story with chapters and there will be stories after this so go on reading for updates. Please R + R.  

Buffy and Spike pulled up to the house the same time as Drusilla pulled up to the factory. Buffy noticed a car that looked like Angel's car but it had a baby seat in it.

"Spike, does that look like Angel's car?"

"Bloody hell, the Grand Poofer's here!"

"Maybe it's just a similar car?"

"When pigs fly love."

"Still the car's probably somebody else's."

Buffy and Spike walked into the house and saw Cordy holding a baby and Angel talking to Willow.

"Hi Angel, hi Cordelia," said Buffy just when came down from checking on Dawn. 

"Crap, Peaches is here."

"Hi Buffy," said Angel.

"Oh Cordelia, you're a mom?"

"Hell no."

"Buffy, he's my son."

"Peaches, you've adopted," said Spike.

"No, he's my biological son."

"What? How?"

"Darla."

"What the hell," yelled Buffy, Spike, and Willow.

"It's a long story."

"So Buffy, what was the demon fighting like?"

"Uhm, it was interesting Will."

"So what's a Shoushaw demon like."

"Their gross Dawn."

Mean while at the factory Drusilla looked around and couldn't find Spike. "Hello, Spike, Ms. Edith and I want you to play." Drusilla walked outside and jumped into the car. "Ms. Edith lets go ask the Slayer where Spike is."

Drusilla drove up to the Summers house while Buffy and Angel were talking.

"Buffy, will you marry me."

"Angel, I can't. I'm already married to Spike."

"You're joking, right?"

Then Drusilla came into the Summers house.

"Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Dru, I'm married to the Slayer."

"No you're not."

"Yes, we are Drusilla," snapped Buffy.

"What?" they all yelled at the same time.  


	4. How Many Ways To Say Aloped?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns B.t.V.S. My friends and I are planning to kidnap Spike.

"Spike, I thought you said we're forever," pouted Drusilla.

"Dru, that was a hundred years ago."

"Miss Edith and I heard a birdy sing about our love."

"The bird was probably was dead," thought Spike.

"Shut up Drusilla," yelled Buffy, "Angel you're the one that left."

"So I shouldn't propose to you?"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Buffy, what do you see in Spike that you see in me?"

"Someone that won't go to L.A. and three years later will tell me that he has a son with a vampire we killed five years ago, that's what I see in him."

"But you fell for him."

"So what Angel? He loves me."

"He can't love you."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't have a soul."

"You do, but made your point before you left. You find true happiness and poof you're Mr. Killing Machine."

"Buffy, I didn't lose my soul this time."

"You probably weren't happy."

"The happiness clause is gone."

"Angel, I'm married."

"I love you Buffy."

"You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"So?"

"So you're not my marrying me."

"Buffy, just hear me out."

"Angel, leave before sunrise."

"Too late."

"Crap," said Buffy when Connor started crying.

"Stop crying little S. D. B.," said Dawn.

"What does that mean?"

"Special Demon Baby."

"Lil Bit, that's no nickname for a baby."  

"Spike you'll come home with me, right."

"I smell a scandal coming on," said Cordelia.

"Cordy, not now."

"Sorry Angel."

That night Angel started packing the car.

"Giving up Peaches."

"No, I've decided that Buffy's right." 

"So you're single again?"

"No."

"Then who are you going to be with now?"

"Someone that came with me."

"Bloody hell, you're proposing to Cordelia."

"Yeah she's right for me."

A/N: Please R + R. 


	5. Drusilla vs. Buffy

Disclaimer: Joss owns all of B. T. V. S. Us Looney Scoobies are still trying to kidnap Spike and Xander.

A/N: Please R + R. Now on to the show.

            Spike came back inside and saw Buffy and Drusilla getting ready to fight.

"Love, Dru, stop getting ready to fight."

"Spike, gimme a stake for Drusilla so she'll be vamp dust."

"Love, don't kill her yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm the one that'll kill her. I mean bloody hell, I'm the Big Bad."

"Spike, I should, to avenge Kendra."

"Love, who the bloody hell is Kendra?"

"She was another slayer that Drusilla killed."

"Slayer, weren't we fighting?"

"Bloody hell, Dru said a sentence that made sense."

"Well you ugly bride of Dracula to be let's start."

"Slayer, you're on," said Drusilla while vamping out.

"Bloody hell, let me hurt her."

"Spike, does that mean you still love me?"

"Hell no."

"Spike have you seen my dear Miss Edith?"

"Dru, it's not my business. It's your stupid doll."

"Here's your stupid doll Drusilla, and I'll smash it over your head."

"Slayer, hurt Miss Edith and the Key gets it."

"Buffy, help me."

"I will Dawnie."

"Dru, get your hands off of the Lil Bit."

"Tell the Slayer to leave Miss Edith alone."

"Dru put the Lil Bit down.'

"Fine, after I eat her."

"Here's your stupid doll. Now put Dawn down."

"But she's the Key. I can open the portal to split the dimensions."

"I'm not the Key anymore."

"Oh but sweet little one your colors say you are."

"Dru, leave the Lil Bit alone."

"Fine, as long as I get you."

"Drusilla leave us alone. Spike was your boyfriend and now he's my husband."

"I see that soon you'll be sprouting holes all over your neck."

"Love, shouldn't we be killing Dru?"

"Sure. It's a good idea."

"Spike I'm your sire.'

"So. You're also insane," yelled Buffy and Spike at the same time.

            Buffy was just about to make Drusilla vamp dust, then she saw Miss Edith and held it up in the air.

"Don't you dare hurt Miss Edith."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Miss Edith is the only thing I have left from Angelus." 

"And I care because why?"

"You still have your ring from Angelus."

"No it's from Angel."

            They started fighting again and to get away from the fight Dawn was backing away and stepped on Miss Edith.

"No, Miss Edith," cried out Drusilla as if she lost her best friend.

"I'm sorry."

             Then Drusilla started to scream as if every piece of horror fled in.

"Oh god, what have I done? I'm sorry but I must leave now," cried Drusilla as she ran outside. "I'm such a horrible person," she cried out to the star filled sky above her.


	6. Will You Marry Me?

                                                                        A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Joss owns B. t. V. S. We're still trying to kidnap Spike and Xander.

A/N: This is the last chapter. Please R + R. This is the first in the A New Beginning series. Please read my other fics.

"Holy crap," said Cordelia as she walked inside after seeing Drusilla run out crying. "What's her childhood trauma?"

"Bloody hell, Dru's sane with a soul."

"Spike, that's insane."

"Actually Buffy, that's how she acted before she was turned."

"Whatever you say Angel."

"Angel, if you ever need a babysitter for Connor and you're in town or it's the Summer I'd be happy to watch him."

"Sure. If it's okay with your sister."

"That's just fine with me."

"I'm guessing that this going to be goodbye for now."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself Buffy."

"You too Angel. Cordelia, good luck with your visions."

            Then Angel grabbed Cordelia's arm.

"Cordy, will you marry me."

"Of course I will Angel."

"Congratulations you to," said Buffy.

"Great, the Grand Poofer and the Vision Girl are getting married."

"Dawn, take care of your sister."

"Okay." 

"Well we better get back to L. A."

"Goodbye little SDB."

"Peaches, don't get killed. I'm gonna kill you."

            They said their final goodbyes and Angel, Cordelia, and Connor drove off to home.

"So Spike, this means our future is right ahead of us."

"Buffy, I'm the luckiest guy around."

"Why?"

"You," he said right before they locked lips.

                                                                                    The End


End file.
